The National Cancer Institute and 12 other leading national health organizations endorse and publicize a recommended schedule of repeated cancer screening by mammography. Researchers have calculated that breast cancer deaths would decrease by at least 30% if these guidelines were followed. Yet, for a multitude of reasons (e.g., cost, perceptions of low risk, lack of physician referral, others unknown), compliance with mammography screening among American women is low. Additionally, there is a desperate need for research and interventions in the area of cancer prevention and control for Hispanic populations. Given (a) the cancer burden and the lack of appropriate interventions among Hispanic groups and (b) the promise of mammography as an effective screening strategy, special attention should be given to reach minority (Hispanic) women with breast cancer information and screening opportunities. This will further our ability to reach the National Cancer Institute's goal of reducing the national cancer mortality rate by 50% by the year 2000. The worksite provides a unique channel for implementing cancer prevention interventions which have the potential to significantly influence the health habits of employees and their families. Through the dissemination of information and persuasive messages, instruction in skills, development, and distribution of cues-to-action, grassroots community level education programs and worksite interventions can play a significant role in increasing women's awareness and proper practice of breast cancer screening strategies. The primary objective of this project is the design, implementation and evaluation of a Breast Cancer Education Mini-Summit in Phoenix, Arizona, as an extension of the National Cancer Institute's National Breast Cancer Summit Program and the Regional Breast Cancer Education Summit held in Tucson, Arizona in 1992. Specifically, the Phoenix Leadership Mini-Summit will (1) provide a catalyst for activating the Phoenix business community, its leaders and community organizations and (2) provide a forum for the dissemination of state-of-the-art information about the early detection and treatment of breast cancer tailored to a target audience of business communicators and human resource professionals. This will be done in a effort to motivate this network of intermediaries to generate and implement lasting worksite breast cancer education and screening programs for women, especially minorities, in the Phoenix area in an attempt to reach the Healthy People 2000 objective for breast cancer.